


Introduced To The Galaxy

by PokemonKatt



Series: Other Omorashi [4]
Category: Blustone (Video Game), Gacha Memories (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Sol decides to treat Vincent to a car ride around the galactic roads, but when they end up in major traffic, it becomes more of a challenge.
Relationships: Sol (Gacha Memories)/Vincent (Blustone)
Series: Other Omorashi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894603
Kudos: 1





	Introduced To The Galaxy

The galactic roads were always quite a sight for anyone who has never been in space before. As the black car with red trim cruised along the road, Vincent looked out the window (on the left hand side), taking in the view of space. Also, being from Midgard, he wasn't as used to the technology either. Everything was new to him and he felt excited to see what was next. Sol (in the driver's seat on the right) kept his eyes on the road, but glanced over every now and again to see the sparkle in Vincent's eyes.

"Are you enjoying the ride so far?" The master of corruption asked the swordsman, who leaned back into his seat.

"It's so beautiful...I never imagined it would be like this up close. Yet here I am with you. I'm all yours, you're all mine. We're here together. It's magical. It's almost...romantic." He answered, looking over to Sol. Hearing Vincent mention romance always brought a smile to his face.

Of course, he was his boyfriend, he wanted this night to be spectacular. Sadly, that wouldn't be the case. Just a few minutes later, the car came to a halt. Dozens upon dozens of cars were stacked up in front of them and now the cars were starting to stack behind them.

_Just great. Traffic._

"Why is no one moving?" Vincent asked, confused.

"It's a traffic jam. Something must've happened up ahead, just not sure what." Sol answered. The couple went quiet for a few seconds. Then, Vincent realised something. Such a big drink and he didn't even decide to go to the bathroom before leaving Sol's place. Luckily, he didn't have to go too badly, but it was enough for it to be annoying. He still wanted relief, so he decided to get out of the car and go but before he could open the door, Sol stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, where are you going?" He sounded slightly annoyed.

"I need to go to the bathroom, so I was going to go off the road."

"Vincent, your body won't last a few seconds in space's atmosphere, you haven't adapted to it. You'll be dead before you even go."

"Where am I meant to go then?"

"Therr's a service station 10 miles from here. Traffic's up for a long while, so it'll take longer than usual to get there. Can you wait?" Sol's question got answered with a nod. The couple went quiet again.

An entire hour passed and they had barely moved a few inches. The traffic was _REALLY_ bad at this time of day. Or night. It was hard to tell. What Sol could tell was that Vincent was starting to get desperate. He had started to fidget in his seat. It was subtle, but enough to catch his attention.

"Are you sure I couldn't survive out there?" Vincent leaned over to Sol

"I'm certain. Car related space vacuum deaths are common. I've seen it with my own two eyes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes Vincent, I'm sure. I'm not trying to be cruel, I don't want to lose you." Sol gave his boyfriend a sympathetic look, pressing a kiss on his forehead. Vincent sat back up and turned his head to the window.

More time went by and it felt like they were going slower and slower, moving at micro snail pace. Vincent was squirming in his seat, resisting the urge to grip his crotch with his hands, his thoughs pressed together and rubbing against each other.

"Isn't there a barrier you can put up or something to protect me from the space atmosphere?" He asked, his face saying nothing but worry.

"I can only do that for myself, not others."

"Then you come out as well!"

"No, I can't form barriers like that and even if I could, I can't watch you, it's against your privacy!"

"But Sol, I need to go pee!" Vincent whined, almost like a little kid.

"I can't, I'm sorry. Look, the service station isn't too far. The traffic is clearing up a little. You can make it there, right?" Sol got no response, just a muffled whine and Vincent slipping his hands onto his crotch, tightening his grip. "Do you really have to go so badly???"

"I can wait...but it's getting hard." The swordsman answered. Sol let out a sorrowful sigh turning back towards the road.

Another half an hour passed. Luckily, the traffic was clearing up, Unluckily, Vincent was just hitting his limit. He couldn't keep still at all, bouncing and fidgeting in his seat, letting out whines of pain and sorrow. When Sol looked over to his lover, he immediately realised he would not be able to make it.

"You're not gonna make it at this rate..." He sighed, his tone absence of everything but sympathy.

"Sol, please, is therr any way I can go??? I'm gonna burst...!" Vincent pleaded. Sol shrugged in response.

"I'm sorry love, there's nothing I can do..."

"Not even an empty bottle or something??? Anything?!" His tone got more scared every time he spoke. Sol quickly searched the storage in his car but with no luck.

"Nothing, unless you want to use the back seat."

"No, not that, that's gr---agh!" Vincent was stopped mid sentence by a sharp twitch from his bulging bladder. Sol panicked a little, but regained his composure.

"It'll be fine, it'll be fine, we just need to pick up the pace." Sol pressed his foot on the pedal harder. The roads had fully cleared so they were free to get to the service station. Unfortunately, they wouldn't need it at this point.

Vincent could feel tears emerge from his eyes as his trousers started to get darker and damp around his crotch, his underwear soaming underneath and the seat getting covered in urine. Sol looked over in horror, realising his boyfriend had just had an accident. He stopped the car and once Vincent had fully emptied himself, he hugged him and rubbed his back.

"It's ok, it happens to everyone..." He reassured him. They shared a quick kiss before separating.

"Can we just go home???" Vincent sounded defeated. His accident must've knocked all the confidence out of him.

"If that's what you wish..." Sol took a U turn and started the drive home.

A frozen heart can always melt.


End file.
